Company Concerns
A culture structured around its organisation and social structure as much as around its people and its perceptions. The Company’s focus on the performance of its departments and the efficiency of its personnel, combined with their ever shifting political nature and competitive drive amongst its populace has had a distinct influence on the cultures clothing as well as the choice of armour utilised by their people. In terms of preference, the choices vary from department to department according to that collective’s role within the company; however on a broad spectrum the average company member tends to favour smarter dress, combined with comfortable fitting materials that define themselves and their position, as well as their status whilst also fitting in with the wider dress sense of the department and company itself. However in the terms of the choice when it comes to the Suits and the Lab-coats, there is a profound difference, Suits favour the most common view of company clothing, smart dressed suits with waist coats and suede great coats for normal clothing combined with good shoes and a good tie, however for combat they favour reliable and proven combat vest produced by the security department, paired with restored holsters and scratch built body gloves that cover the extremities. Lab-coats however favour their iconic scientific coats that gave them their name, these synthetic chemical resistant coats are teamed with formal shirts and waist coats, with a solid pair of protective foot wear, there trousers having long been customised by the individual for carrying additional equipment and having storage pockets. OOC Definition Suits, Cargo trousers, Waist coats, Great coats, Ballistic vests, Stab proof vests, tactical vests, Lab-coats, Formal wear, mafia styled clothing are all acceptable kit for Company characters. The characters class will determine which is more applicable, however company departments have a uniform approach to their dress code as such company character groups will have a more uniform look to them based around the class’s iconic styling of clothing. Prominent Colours Black and white are the two most widely used colours, though Gold is also seen on the more higher ups more detailed clothing Iconic Clothing Suits – Formal attire, Lab coats – Laboratory Coats. Otherwise personalised formal attire mixed with equipment relevant to your characters departments role within the company e.g. Security department would be formal attire crossed with body armour helmets and weapon holsters Cultural Concerns The heavily political structure of company social life has an adverse effect on their cultural concerns as a people, with each department of personnel having their own compartmentalised goals and objectives, and rarely finding a fully common goal amongst the leadership outside of the board’s policies and directives. The only cross over comes from a very core element in company society and is set as two core elements e.g. these being that of the political status of the individual in relation to the department and the reclamation effort. In regards to the first, an individual in the company’s social status and therefore promotion prospects lay in their political value to the department as a whole, rather than as a singular entity. Promotion brings access to better rations, better living quarters and a better standard of life, as well as political advancement to the next rank of the company’s command structure. As such individuals within a department that want to advance themselves or are up for advancement due to higher ups will do anything to hang onto this opportunity, anyone that helps in this is often kept in contact with the individual and treated as a part of that individuals close circle, which in the company structures often form a successful members group of advisors and subordinates later on in life, or as outside assets with access to company stockpiles if they are from outside the company as an ‘Contractee’. Any one that enacts to halt or cost the individual this advancement however is treated with politeness, whilst the individual plans their downfall which will often hit them when that person least expects, members of the company holding long grudges with a great patience for waiting for the right moment to strike to enact their revenge. As for reclamation effort, every member of the company from birth is educated that all that exists within the ruined hive and will ever exist in the ruined hive belongs to the company, and this outlook lends them an inbred arrogance about the situation, often claiming supplies and land that doesn’t fully belong to them as their own due to this, or having a very ignorant view on situations where cultures clash as they do not care either way when they see as everything rightfully belonging to them anyway. This is not to say that the company are arrogant or ignorant individuals, some are truly friendly people out to help folks where they can with their understanding of the ruins better than anyone else, and utilise this knowledge in as helpful a manner as they can. However in a clash with this when they encounter individuals that harass or hamper their reclamation effort they take a dim view of the person or group, and enact to make sure they are shunned by those they have connections with, their constant political up bringing steering them towards long sighted retribution rather than the short sighted violence of other cultures. As such in terms of military actions, the company favours small elite units to enact reconnaissance of target areas, before moving in large forces to secure the site and begin reclaiming lost technology and gathering supplies, before withdrawing in well executed columns of guards and transport platforms. In large scale operations they stockpile required equipment and supplies, taking time to plan in depth as to their exact plan, before then executing it with the precision of a well-oiled machine, large columns of security personnel and medical staff clearing a path towards the objectives, setting up staging posts and marshalling yards as they advance to the start point, before then enacting their plan with the knowledge they have the supplies to enact it.